


I see the beauty through your eyes

by Callmepapi



Series: <3 Centaur verse <3 [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Centaur Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, Centaur Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Centaur Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Centaurs, F/M, Found Family, Human Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Polyamory, Soft geraskefer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmepapi/pseuds/Callmepapi
Summary: She met Geralt first, then Jaskier once Geralt had plucked up the nerve to find his bard and, with some forceful encouragement from Ciri, confessed his feelings to him too. Then she met Yennefer, the sorceress that was somehow involved with them, though Ciri wasn’t too sure as to why.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: <3 Centaur verse <3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048924
Kudos: 28





	I see the beauty through your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few ideas for this series, bear with me lol.  
> This originally started from the idea of Jaskier getting dicked down by centaur geralt. Then I made it geraskefer and added ciri lol.  
> I am a bit dumb sometimes so if there’s any weird bits or plot holes in my centaur lore please let me know and I’ll fix it up lmao  
> Enjoy <3<3<3

The first centaur was born from an elf and a human. Chaos represented itself that way and it continued to many years afterwards. 

Noone knows why chaos worked like that. Everyone who can wield it has the lower-half of a horse, the breed varies, though the colour matches their hair. 

Mages still go through their transformation. There are tales of mages that have the lower half of an ass and come out of the schools with the lower half of a stallion instead, along with a gorgeous face to match, of course.

Witcher are all shires, their height and strength allows them to overpower their foes. Their bodies, covered in scars and burns alike from their many battles, are branded with the symbol of their school, right on their rump. 

It seems that only the magic users are blessed (or cursed) with the centaurian gene. A person with only a trace of chaos on their person is not amenable to it, such as Jaskier.

When Jaskier first met geralt he was in awe over the sheer size and strength of him. His coat was an illuminating white, he was sure that if geralt cleaned himself off it would practically glow in the moonlight, his hair was to match. There were scars and wounds alike scattered across him.

The witcher was akin to the ‘shire’ breed of horses that Jaskier had seen before. After bothering Geralt enough, he learned that his brothers and their mentor were also shire’s, it was efficient for them and helped them win their fights.

He also found out that the reason for the trials being so painful wasn’t  _ just _ because of the typical Witcher mutations, but the fact that most Witchers had legs before. The potions they were given, forced their body to transform. A very painful thought. Jaskier didn’t ask anymore questions for the rest of that night.

When Yennefer had gone to Aretuza, she had the lower half of a Welsh pony. Her spine was twisted and the centre of her back dipped low. She left Aretuza as a fresian, her coat - black and silky, to match her hair.

She was admired for her beauty, but not her strength. Kings and queens alike wanted her by their side. Who wouldn’t want such a gorgeous creature beside them. It sickened Yennefer.

She saw her chance to leave that life and she took it. Grasped it firmly in her hands.

Cirilla of Cintra was a centaur like her mother, though she couldn’t remember her. Her coat was of a cremello shade, her breed - akhal-teke. Most of the workers at the castle admired the sleekness of her coat.

She was glad to finally find Geralt, who was a centaur like her  _ and _ a parental figure. She admired Yennefer too, admired her power and strength.

She also admired Jaskier. A frail human that stood with them even though he didn’t match in strength of species. Ciri knew that, for one of his kind, he was strong and agile and smart enough that it didn’t matter if he was a centaur like them.

She met Geralt first, then Jaskier once Geralt had plucked up the nerve to find his bard and, with some forceful encouragement from Ciri, confessed his feelings to him too. Then she met Yennefer, the sorceress that was somehow involved with them, though Ciri wasn’t too sure as to why.

She observed from the corners. Small smiles, lingering touches and thoughtful actions were made around the three of them. She didn’t mind, it reminded her of her grandmother and Eist. It felt like home to her.

Her and her strange family. Home at last.


End file.
